Death of a True Hero
by BravenBattler
Summary: One-shot about Undyne's death in the Neutral death. Character death and Feels. Rated teen for former reason.
**_A/N: Undertale oneshot surrounding Undyne's death in the Neutral route. Sorry if it's sloppy, I wrote this over a period of like, 50 minutes. Hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment suggesting UT fanfic ideas, and what you liked!_**

Dust swirled around a pair of combatants, locked in deadly game of move and countermove. A flash of light occasionally shone through the dark, illuminating the epic battle, as the smaller of the two, a human, parried, dodging as spears of pure energy slammed into the ground where the human had stood, moments ago. In the dark and the dust, a figure stepped forward, clenching her gauntleted fist. Undyne snarled at the human, conjuring another spear, slamming it into the earth. "What the hell are you made of?! DIE." Another set of spears came arcing at the human, who narrowly avoided the graceful tools of battle.

The human turned, swinging at Undyne with their knife. Something broke, perhaps a strap had been cut, as her chest armor fell to the dirt. Undyne advanced, screaming about how she'd rip the soul from their lifeless corpse. This had been the third time she'd made such a threat, and long since had the human stopped caring. Another set of arrows came from the left of the human, as they slid under one, then hopped over another. Undyne looked a bit panicked, reached for another spear-

The slice was quick, methodical. She still held that angry smile, as the life faded from her eyes. She refused to fall, her hand dropping to her side. The warrior coughed. "N-Ngahh…." Undyne groaned, holding onto her chest. "You were stronger than I thought… So, then…. This is where… It… Ends…?" She closed her eyes, fading away from existence, slowly. The human turned, looking downcast. 'There should've been another way,' They mused. 'She didn't deserve that, she was just…. Trying to save everyone.' The human's thoughts were shattered by a spear slamming in front of them, and a monstrous roar.

"No…. NO! I WON'T DIE!" Undyne insisted, reaching for the human. She opened her eye, which sizzled a dark black, save her white pupil. "A-Asgore…. Alphys… P-Papyrus-! Everyone is counting on me to protect them..." A new spear materialized in her other hand.

"NGAHHHH! HUMAN! In the name of everybody's hopes and dreams, I WILL defeat you!"

The human couldn't move- How could they? Here was a dead monster, risen from her own will. They did the first thing that came to mind; Swing. The knife was dead on, but passed through Undyne like nothing. She growled, muttering, "Come on…. Is that all you've got?!"

A few spears came at the human, at high speed. They managed to deflect a few, but one grazed their arm, as they cried out. Undyne coughed, and screamed out, "Pathetic-! YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!", before taking another slice, to the same effect as the prior slice. More spears ensued. The human frowned. These ones were _much_ slower. Something was off.

That was when they noticed it. Undyne's body was wavering, fading from existence. The Captain of the guard coughed up a heaping of dust. "S-See how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?" A single spear, lazily drifted at the human. The human slashed again, but was met with a wavering chuckle. Undyne smiled. "Had enough yet…?"

The human really HAD, but they couldn't flee, not that easily. Undyne wavered again, before falling to a knee. "I won't…. Give up…"

"Ha… Ha… Alphys… This is what I was afraid of… This… Is why I never told you… No… NO! NOT YET-! I WON'T DIE! NGAHHHHH!" The fading stopped. Undyne knelt there, as the human strode toward her, cradling her head in their hands. The captain was crying now, as her face was one of pain. The human hesitantly opened their mouth, and whispered one thing.

"Undyne. You fought well. Now, you've earned your rest. Sleep, warrior." This was the first thing Undyne had flinched at, and did the first thing any living thing would do if they felt threatened; lash out.

The human stiffened, still smiling, as they closed their eyes, still holding Undyne, as they fell forward, into her arms. A spear protruded from their back. Undyne sniffled. "I won't die…. I WON'T DIE-!" She snarled to the void. Her body had began to melt around the human's limp form, losin shape as her body joined the soil. She cried out a final challenge to the world, her grip slowly diminishing.

" . . ."

 ***You Won! You earned 300 EXP and 0 Gold!**


End file.
